Choices chapter 1
by auntmeemee146
Summary: read it and you'll find out:-)
1. Choices chapter 1

Choices Chapter 1  
Scene- Annie's room at 11:30am. Molly enters and sees Annie is still sound asleep.  
Molly: Rise and Shine! I let you sleep in but don't sleep all day. Come one you know that the early bird catches the worm.  
Annie: (half asleep) I'm not hungry, you can eat my worm  
Molly: Come on, go take a shower and we will just have a late rehearsal today.   
(Annie got up, took off the ring from fi, put it next to her computer, and went to take a shower)  
Annie: (20 min. later she came back in the room) JACK! (She screams, jack comes running in out of breath)  
Jack: What's wrong? What happened?  
Annie: Did you take the ring; I put it right next to the computer before I took a shower.  
Jack: What ring?  
Annie: Fi's ring, the one that meant so much to her, did you take it?  
Jack: (laughing) You lost her ring, she is going to kill you.  
Annie: (being sarcastic) Could you laugh a little louder, I don't think China heard you.  
Jack: Sorry, Are you sure you left it there.  
Annie: Yes I'm sure, do you happen to know where someone like me might get a ring that looks identical to fi's  
Jack: No, your going to have to tell Fiona what you did  
Annie: What am I going to do, she is going to hate me.  
(Annie starts crying but a split second later she hears, "You've got mail." It was from Fiona  
Annie,  
The strangest thing happened. I Know I gave you my ring to wear on the road for good luck but for some strange unknown reason it is back on my hand. Talk to you later.  
Fiona   
Annie: That is so weird (turning to jack) I am so sorry for thinking you took the ring. I hope you can forgive me.  
Jack: That's ok. I would of done the same thing. So where was the ring?  
Annie: Somehow Fiona has it now  
Jack: That is weird and when weird stuff happens that's my clue to leave. (Jack leaves; Annie goes on her computer to research what has happened)  
What do you think will happen? The next part will be up after I get 5 reviews  



	2. Choices chapter 2

Choices 2  
  
Before I start I need to tell you that I added Bricru's name even though Fiona forgot it, other wise how are you going to know who I am talking about.  
  
Scene: Fiona's room, she just finished looking through the Internet for help with no such luck.  
Fiona: I wonder if Bricru knows what is happening? What am I saying, how can I trust him to tell me the truth although it looks like I have no other choice? I wonder where I put that disk I saved him on. (Fiona looks though out her room. By the time she finally finds it her room looks like it was hit by a tornado.) If I set him free from the disk he will be free to take over other peoples bodies. (Before she set him free she got an im from Annie)  
Annie: Hey fi, what did you come up with?  
Fiona: nothing, what about you  
Annie: I did find something but I am not sure about it  
Fiona: just tell me  
Annie: It says that the only reason you got the ring back was……… are you sure you want to here this  
Fiona: yes please just tell me  
Annie: All I read is that it has something to do with death  
Fiona: Death? Whose? What? Are you sure? Oh my god.  
Annie: I'm sorry Fiona that's all I have  
Fiona: that's ok, I may know someone who will know what is going on. Talk to you later, bye  
Annie: Bye  
(It was close to 11:30pm so Fiona went to bed and had a dream and that is the scene now)  
Fiona: (she sees a dark black figure in front of her) Who are you, are you…Death?  
(The figure said nothing and just moved closer, close enough to touch the figure finally speaks)  
The figure: You must be wondering what is going on. Well I will tell you but you must stay quiet. I am Death. The spirit's Council has seen you and knows what you have been put through. We know your father was taken away from you suddenly and we are sorry about that.  
Fiona: My father, what does my father have to do with this?  
Figure: SILENCE!!!! We have a proposition for you. We will bring back your father but then someone has to die in his place. That is why you have the ring back. It is for you Choice. Your choice is having your father come back, or never seeing him again that is your choice. The other thing is if you bring back your father then the one to die is…Annie.  
  
The 3rd part will be up on Saturday unless I get a lot of complaints that you don't like the story then I won't finish it But I hope you like it.   
  



	3. Choices chapter 3

Choices 3  
  
Before I start choices 3 I will be talking about the guy, I will call him  
Chris, whose father cloned himself and he did not find it out till Fiona   
started to investigate I hope you know which guy I am talking about. If you   
don't, im me my screen name is tyaustin1463107.   
  
Scene: Fiona's room, she just woke up from her nightmare and it is 6:30am  
Fiona: DEATH? OH MY GOD! What am I going to do? I really need my father back  
but I also started to like Annie and it's not fair to Annie. Next time, spirit  
council, if you feel bad for me just buy me a card. (She started to cry then   
she heard an im on the computer, it was Annie)  
Annie: Hey Fiona, find any more info?  
Fiona: (Thinking in her mind not typing) What should I do should I tell her or not?  
Annie: Fiona, are you their………Fiona?  
Fiona: yes I am here and um……………… yes I did get some more information   
Annie: that's great what did you find out?  
Fiona: Well, it does have something to do with death. With the ring back death   
gave me a choice to have my father back although someone has to die.  
Annie: well that's great I think your fathers life is more important than some  
stranger.  
Fiona: well, its not some stranger's life that will die it is someone I know   
and care about  
Annie: who, who is it?  
Fiona: …………it's you, I sorry, I don't know what to do I hate that it is you  
Fiona: Annie, Annie, are you there? Answer me please I need your help.  
Annie: So what, you just say the word and they will kill me and bring your   
father back?  
Fiona: No, I have to bring you to them but I think I found a way to have you   
stay here and have my father come back here too.  
Annie: How? Tell me  
Fiona: A while back I helped this guy named Chris. His father cloned himself   
to make Chris. Maybe I could ask him if his father got to the point where you   
can clone you and have the clone look exactly alike and same age. Then I can   
take the clone there instead of you. What do you think?  
Annie: Good idea, call him then come back on AOL.  
Fiona: ok be back soon  
(Fiona calls Chris, the phone is ringing then someone picks up)  
Chris: Hello?  
Fiona: Hi, it's me Fiona  
Chris: It's so great to hear from you, what's up  
Fiona: Well, I was just wondering how your father was doing?  
Chris: He is doing great although I don't think that is why you called is it?  
(Fiona tells him the whole story)  
Chris: Yes he can do it but what makes you think it will fool them?  
Fiona: do we have any other choice?  
Chris: No, We will be there in a little while and by the way, it is great to   
hear your voice again. I can't wait to see you again and this Annie girl.  
Fiona: Don't even think about it cause Annie has a boyfriend already. (Fiona   
holds her breath making sure Chris does not catch on that she is lying through her teeth.) See you soon, bye Chris  
Chris: Bye Fiona (they hang up)  
Fiona: What can I do to make him like me or will he ever. I swear to my self I   
will do everything in my power to get him to like me. He has to like me or   
else why would he of kissed me after moms show back stage. Daddy, I am going   
to see you again. I can't wait. I hope this works. See you soon daddy  
I love you.   
  
I am sorry the 3rd part of the story is terrible so if you don't like it tell   
me and i won't continue other wise the 4th part will be up on wed.  
  



	4. Choices chapter 4

Choices Chapter 4  
  
  
Before I start some of you told me that the boy whose   
father cloned himself his name is Ryan. Thank you for   
correcting my mistake and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Scene: It's the next morning. Fiona is waking up to her   
phone ringing. She answers it and it is Ryan.   
Fiona: hey Ryan where are you?  
Ryan: I am at home. Listen, I have to tell you something  
about my dad  
Fiona: what's wrong, can't he clone Annie?  
Ryan: he could but…  
Fiona: No but, why did you say but, what's wrong?  
Ryan: Well, last night he died. No warning or anything  
Fiona: (thinking to herself-how could DEATH have found   
out what we were up to?)  
Ryan: Are you still there Fiona?  
Fiona: … yeah… did your dad teach you how to clone?  
Ryan: no, he says I am too young.   
Fiona: well, I will see you around. If you ever need to   
talk, I am here.   
Ryan: Thank you Fiona. I might need it.  
Fiona: bye  
Ryan: bye (they hang up and Fiona calls Annie)  
Annie: hello?  
Fiona: hey Annie  
Annie: did you figure out what you are going to do about   
the spirit council?  
Fiona: No, I have to think, I will talk to you later,bye  
Annie: bye (they hang up)  
Fiona: (She is thinking) What am I going to do? What   
would daddy do? This isn't fair, why do-good people have   
to die, why can't the criminals die instead? Good thing   
the spirit council did not make me choose between my daddy  
and a family member. What am I saying Annie is almost   
like family.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 5, the final chapter. Find out   
what really happens in Chapter 5  
  



	5. Choices Chapter 5

Choices Chapter 5  
  
Scene: Annie's room. She decided to give it one more try   
finding info on the computer.  
Annie: here's something. It says that DEATH cannot resist   
a bet. (Light bulb, Annie got an idea and calls Fiona.  
Fiona: Hello?  
Annie: Hey Fiona, I got an idea on how to have your father   
back and I can still live.  
Fiona: Well go ahead and tell me  
Annie: Well, I was looking on the computer and I found out   
that DEATH couldn't resist a bet. Are you thinking what I'm   
thinking?   
Fiona: defiantly, but what is the bet going to be?  
Annie: good question, let me think about it  
Fiona: bye  
Annie: bye  
(By the time they hung up it was time for rehearsals so she   
decided to think about it later. Mean while Fiona is thinking   
about the bet.)  
Fiona: is there anything I can do that DEATH cannot do? Thank   
you spirit councils thanks a lot. I never even met you and I   
still hate you guy's…hmmmm…what should the bet be? Could you   
spirit council give me at least a little help. I have an idea   
but how will I get in contact with DEATH? Well the last time I   
saw him was when I was sleeping so it looks like I am going to   
have to take a nap. (A little while later she fell asleep and   
saw DEATH right away like he was waiting for her.)  
Fiona: I have a bet for you!  
DEATH: Oh and what in the world do you think you can beat me   
at. I am stronger and much more faster than you.  
Fiona: yeah I will give you that much but I do have something  
DEATH: oh and what is that  
Fiona: intelligences!!!!! My bet is that if I beat you of a game   
of my choice then you will leave Annie alone and bring back my father.  
DEATH: and if I win?  
Fiona: if you win…you can keep my father and get Annie and me  
DEATH: … deal what is the game  
Fiona: ever played…checkers? (I will spare the details but eventually  
………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...  
………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...  
………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...  
………………………………………...………………………………………...………………………………………...Fiona wins and gets to   
laugh in the face of DEATH.  
Fiona: you made a deal so give me my father  
DEATH: you have won this time but I will be back, oh yes I will be back.  
( he leaves and in his place there is a bright light which grows dimmer   
and dimmer until Fiona can see a figure in its place)  
Fiona: Daddy? DADDY (she runs to him and gives him the biggest hug ever)   
  
THE END  
  
Thank you for reading the story, if some of you do not like it I am sorry   
because it was my first so it won't be great but for those of you who did   
like it, thank you and thank you for the reviews. Some of you gave me excellent   
advice. So please review and tell me what you think honestly even if you hate   
it.  



	6. Choices Chapter 6

Choices Chapter 6  
  
Before I start, I want to thank you guys for being honest about the story   
so I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter. Thank you for being  
honest and also, for fiona it is spring break and she missed her mom and   
decided to spend to break with them.  
Scene: out of the dream. Fiona is just waking up when there is a knock on   
her door  
Fiona: come in  
Molly: Honey, jacks been in an accident, the doctors don't think he will   
make it.  
Fiona: Are we going to go see him?  
Molly: As soon as you get dressed, we will be on our way so hurry up  
Fiona:(she is thinking in her head) He promised, he promised to leave us   
alone.  
How can DEATH be so cruel? What am I going to do if he…I can't think about   
that right now. We just have to get to the hospital.  
Fiona: Mom, I am ready, lets go  
By the time they left it was 7:00am. They live near by so it only too 15 min.   
to get there and find his room. They enter it and jack sees them  
Jack: hey you guy. I am really sorry; I don't even know what happened  
Fiona: I think I do  
Molly: what was that dear  
Fiona: nothing…so jack how do you feel?  
Jack: other then this excruciating pain I am going to be fine.  
Fiona: you better be fine I don't know what I would do if something would   
happen to you, I don't know if I could live without you and…(before she   
could finish talking jack stops her)  
Jack: don't you say things like that, I will be fine and so will you.  
Fiona: you promise  
Jack: promise  
All of a sudden jack starts choking and turning blue in the face. Fiona   
is so shocked she faints and right away sees DEATH  
Fiona: what are you doing; you promised you would leave us alone; I hate   
you how could you do this to me  
DEATH: I did not break the promise. I promise to leave ANNIE alone and I   
did. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fiona: why us, why us (that's all she could say not knowing how to get out   
of the dream like world and scared to go out and find jack gone.  



End file.
